In love with you
by chibilele
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles para a Drabble-a-Thon da Sessão James/Lily do Fórum 6V.
1. Promessa

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para a III Drabble-a-Thon do Fórum 6V._

* * *

"E eu, solitário, volto a face, e tremo,  
Vendo o teu vulto que desaparece  
Na extrema curva do caminho extremo."

(Olavo Bilac)

Era sempre assim nos meus últimos meses de gravidez: na impossibilidade de ir à luta com James, por James, eu ficava em casa com Harry, acariciando minha barriga e dizendo a ele como era maravilhoso e corajoso seu pai; um verdadeiro herói. Antes de sair, James me dava um beijo e eu dizia a ele que se cuidasse, segurando as lágrimas que cairiam assim que seu vulto sumisse do meu campo de visão. _Que não seja essa a última vez que o vejo, por favor._

E enquanto ele ia desaparecendo no horizonte, meus olhos o acompanhavam e eu silenciosamente pedia por ele, preenchendo o vazio que ele deixava o temor de perdê-lo, e todo o meu corpo estremecia. Mas, no fundo, eu sabia que ele voltaria. _Ele havia me prometido, e James Potter nunca descumpriria uma promessa._

* * *

**N/A:** Após um longo e tenebroso inverno, aqui estou eu, de volta à ativa! Minha primeira drabble após esse longo e torturante período de intensos estudos para o vestibular, acho que estou meio enferrujada, HAHAHAHA. Sejam amores e mandem reviews: é de graça e faz bem ao coração!


	2. Primeiro encontro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para a III Drabble-a-Thon do Fórum 6V_

_

* * *

_Prompt utilizado: _tempestade._

* * *

- Droga! – Praguejou James. – Não acredito que esquecemos nossos guarda-chuvas. Vamos esperar a chuva passar, então.

Ele fechou a cara ficou olhando pela janela do Madam's Puddifoot. Aquela tempestade acabava com seus planos: aquele seria o primeiro encontro perfeito, eles andariam de mãos dadas, ele entregaria para ela o presente de Valetine's Day, e por fim, _o primeiro beijo_. Mas aquela maldita tempestade vinha a acabar com todos os planos e o humor do Marauder.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou James, vendo a ruiva se levantar.

- Você quer fazer mais alguma coisa por aqui?

- Mas está chovendo.

- Tem medo de molhar o cabelo? – Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão a James.

Os dois saíram do estabelecimento e uma pesada e fria chuva caiu sobre eles. Lily, ainda segurando a mão de James, correu por algumas ruas que James não reconheceu graças a chuva que embaçava seus óculos, até que parou em uma onde não havia como eles se protegerem da chuva.

- Lily, você ficou louca?

Ela soltou a mão dele e o encarou por alguns segundos, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Surpreso, ele arregalou os olhos e ficou estático por instantes, até que levou suas mãos ao rosto de Lily e uniu seus lábios aos dela.

Então, James agradeceu pela tempestade. Eles haviam corrido de mãos dadas pela chuva fria, e foi então que ele notou como era calorosa a mão dela; eles haviam dado seu primeiro beijo; e ele havia ganhado o melhor presente que poderia ganhar: _ela o amava_. Aquele, sim, era um primeiro encontro perfeito.

* * *

**N/A:** Passei mais de uma hora lendo e relendo os prompts do DaT, a inspiração vinha, mas super não rolava na hora de escrever. Só agora que consegui fazer uma. Preciso urgentemente de inspiração, não é tão complicado assim fazer drabbles! -damnit

Enfim, sejam amorezinhos e mandem **R E V I E W S **!

Beijinhos.


	3. Não importa

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para a III Drabble-a-Thon do Fórum 6_

_

* * *

_

Prompt utilizado: _And I'll always be waiting for you._

* * *

Eu não importava se Lily dizia não me querer. Eu não me importava se ela só gritava. Eu não me importava se ela me achava idiota, arrogante, prepotente ou mimado. Eu não me importava se ela exigia que a chamasse Evans. Eu não me importava que ela me quisesse longe, que recusasse a minha companhia. Eu não me importava se ela só tinha para mim palavras duras. Eu não me importava sequer que ela dissesse preferir a Lula Gigante a mim. Não, nada disso me importava. Porque Lily podia negar e gritar o quanto quisesse que seus olhos sempre a entregariam, especialmente quando se cruzavam com os meus e ela enrubescia.

Eu não me importava com o tempo que eu teria que esperar para tê-la, porque eu esperaria todo o tempo que fosse necessário para chamá-la _minha_.

* * *

**N/A:** Sou forçada a confessar que a fic ficou pequena - o que é óbvio, já que é drabble -, mas achei tão gostosinha de escrever que criei um carinho especial por ela. Agora, sejam amorezinhos e deixem **R E V I E W S **!

Beijinhos.


	4. e ventava

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para a III Drabble-a-Thon do Fórum 6V._

* * *

Prompt utilizado: _vento._

_

* * *

_

E ela vinha com um lindo sorriso no rosto, sorrindo pela enorme alegria de simplesmente vê-lo, e tentava fazer-lhe uma surpresa e era sempre surpreendida por ele já saber que ela vinha. Ele sempre sabia. Sentia de longe seu doce perfume trazido pelo vento e seu coração disparava por sabê-la vindo.

_Vindo por ele. Vindo para ele._

E ele então a pegava no colo e mergulhava no verde mar do olhar dela. E o vento balançando seus cabelos cor-de-fogo fazia com que ele sentisse ciúmes do vento, ele deveria ser o único a poder lhe acariciar. E, sem que ela percebesse, os lábios dela eram um só com os lábios dele por alguns instantes. E a brisa que os embalava era quase tão morna quanto a face da ruiva, envergonhada pelo turbilhão de sentimentos que ele não os sabia todos.

E ventava.

_E James amava o vento. Quase tanto quanto amava Lily._


	5. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para a III Drabble-a-Thon do Fórum 6V._

_

* * *

_Prompt utilizado: _You can sit beside me when the world comes down._

_

* * *

_

Naquela tarde em que tantas vidas eram tiradas e tantas outras se arriscavam naquela guerra, eu a vi chorar escondida no quarto.

- Você não precisa ser forte, Lily.

E eu a levei nos braços para a nossa cama e, como se fosse uma criança, ela afundou a cabeça em meu peito e chorou tudo o que tinha a chorar.

Enquanto o mundo desabava ao nosso redor, enquanto um mundo desabava dentro dela, ela soluçava em meus braços.


	6. Lar

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para a III Drabble-a-Thon do Fórum 6V._

* * *

Prompt utilizado: _casa nova_.

* * *

James não gostava de mudanças. Ele gostava da casa onde havia nascia e crescido, gostava da vizinhança, dos cheiros e cantos da casa que lhe traziam cada um uma recordação diferente, gostava de entrar na conhecida rua e se sentir seguro, como se fosse ela própria uma extensão de sua casa.

Era perigoso, Dumbledore dissera, melhor se mudar. Mudar para longe, para um lugar onde ninguém imaginasse que ele pudesse ir, melhor assim, mais seguro. Mas James não gostava de mudanças e muito a contragosto resolvera aceitar.

Olhou pela última vez sua antiga casa. Sentia como se não tivesse mais para onde voltar. Segurou suas lágrimas e partiu para a casa nova.

Quando a noite caiu, com ela veio a insegurança. Por mais que racionalmente soubesse que aquela casa era mais segura que a antiga, não sentia a proteção que sentia na outra; a proteção dos momentos nela vividos, a proteção do costume, do apego, do aconchego. A incerteza tomava conta dele e não havia para onde correr.

Foi então que ele os viu, dois grandes olhos verdes o fitando cheios de preocupação e carinho. Ele os encarou por alguns instantes. A dona dos olhos abriu seus braços e ele neles repousou sua cabeça e seus medos.

E ele soube que sempre haveria um lugar para voltar.


	7. Cicatrizes

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para a III Drabble-a-Thon do Fórum 6V._

* * *

Prompt utilizado: _our scars reminds us that our past is real._

_

* * *

_

Após alguns meses confinados na casa, sem poder sair e recebendo cada vez menos visitas por serem cada vez maiores as responsabilidades, todo o tempo de lutas parecia apenas um sonho ruim. Talvez o resto do mundo não passasse de uma ilusão, e tudo o que existia eram eles e a pequena vida por vir.

Mas sempre que as mãos dele encontravam na perna dela uma cicatriz, ou os lábios dela faziam ainda doer uma ferida em seu rosto, ou uma memória feriam algum lugar dentro deles, eles se lembravam de que haviam vivido mais que os meses naquela casa. Havia uma vida lá fora, uma vida para a vida dentro dela.

E eles fechavam os olhos e pediam para que o pequeno bebê não fosse obrigado a conviver com tantas cicatrizes.


	8. Beleza

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para a IV Drabble-a-Thon do fórum 6v._

* * *

**Beleza  
**por Chibi

Ela tinha de confessar que nem sempre havia sido James. James era engraçado, bonito, inteligente, popular e tudo o mais, mas, bem, ele não chamava tanta atenção quanto Sirius Black. Enquanto aquela maldita mania de James despentear os cabelos quase matava Lily de ódio, a mecha de cabelo que caía sobre os olhos de Sirius e ele suavemente retirava arrancava suspiros da ruiva – suspiros esses que ele nunca ouviria.

Sirius tinha aquela risada rouca, a voz grave, os cabelos lindos e macios (imaginava Lily), e já era muito bonito mesmo quando os meninos estão naquela fase esquisita em que seu corpo está mudando. Já James, bem, ficou bonito quando cresceu, porque nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts era magricela, sem contar na voz que, até o quinto ano, era ainda um tanto fina.

Enquanto James arrancava suspiros montado em sua vassoura, Sirius o fazia sem precisar tirar os pés do chão. E, Lily tinha de confessar, teve durante muito tempo uma certa quedinha pelo jovem Black.

Mas, com o passar do tempo, eram os olhos míopes de James que lhe roubavam a atenção. Eram os dedos magros e compridos do apanhador que ela queria entrelaçados aos seus, eram os lábios finos dele que ela queria beijar, era a voz não-tão-grave que ela queria que a acordasse de manhã para o resto de sua vida.

James poderia não ser tão bonito quanto Sirius, mas era perfeito para Lily.


	9. Passos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para a IV Drabble-a-Thon do fórum 6v._

* * *

**Passos  
**por Chibi

No silêncio da casa, ela ouvia os passos dele e seu coração se apertava. A todo instante havia a presença dele, e ela se desesperava e fechava os olhos e chorava. Queria um abraço, queria segurança, queria poder viver sem o medo de que a qualquer instante ele entrasse em sua casa e matasse seu bebê.

E, nesses momentos, ela ia até o quarto de seu filho e o encontrava no berço com os grandes olhos abertos, e ele fazia um barulho divertido ao vê-la entrar. Ela o pegava no colo e o beijava e o apertava como se pudesse desaparecer no momento seguinte.

Então, de fato havia passos silenciosos no corredor e dois braços que abraçavam sua cintura.

Ela tinha James, ela tinha Harry, e então quase não havia medo.


End file.
